As is known in the art, converter devices can provide a regulated DC (direct current) output signal to energize a load. Such converters have a wide range of applications. One such application is for energizing LEDs (light emitting diodes). In known configurations, load components, such as capacitors, can interfere with the stability of a feedback compensation loop since the capacitor will introduce additional poles and zeroes. Particularly for high current applications, this can limit the size and type of capacitor that can be used and thereby limit the switching response of the circuit.